


Winter's light

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: A festival moment between two friends when her relationship is going to start changing.





	Winter's light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



> I really hope you like it.

Winter was Shareena's favourite season.

Even if year after year she never get used to the cold, she always felt her heart warm with the snow.

It was now the best time of the year, the celebration of the winter festival. For Shareena everything that involved spread happiness to all the kingdom, specially the children, was the best thing someone could do.

She was glad that her father decided to be she the one to show all the activities held for the festival to their visitors. Even if this aparenttly innocent petition was more than that.

Shareena has always knew that being born the second in her family meant two things: her older brother will be the one to rule the kingdom and she will be use to strengthen the relation with another kingdom. She hasn't been surprised when her father told her about her future engagement, maybe she didnt expected it to be so early. Her father had decided that Nifl was a great alliance for Askr and in that moment, after the war with Muspell, they also needed a strong alliance so from day to night she was engaged to someone of the Nifl royal family. She felt a little weird when she knew who that someone was, in some way she always had expected, since she was a child, to be married to a prince she barely know and in some way that translated to expect to be engaged to prince, now king after his older sister's death, Hrid but contrary to what she believed it was gonna happen, she was actually going to get married to a good friend.

Princess Fjorm was now at her side, talking to her little sister who was expressing her excitement for the festival.

They had felt awkward since Fjorm had arrived. They have only exchanged courtesy words but very different to their normal talks. They had been together for the past year, they had been together as friends but everything seemed to change now that she was her fiancee. They engagement was for now a secret only know by the two people involved and the two people who had been the one to make the deal, the reason Fjorm had been invited to the festival was because Gustav was going to use it to made public the future wedding.

"Ylgr, would you want to see the little theatre that they do at the square near here?" Shareena asked trying to make the silence disappear.

"Can we?" the child said looking at her sister.

"Well princess Shareena is our guide, you don't need to ask for my permition" Fjorm answered. "What's the play about?"

"It's about the most important figure of the festival, Santa Claus" exclamed Shareena with excitement.

"Who?" Ylgr questioned confused.

" He's the guardian of children happiness. He gives presents to all the children in the kingdom of Askr during the festival if they have been good during the year" Shareena answered. "Do you have someone like him in Nifl?"

Ylgr shocked her head.

"In Nifl we have the tradition of giving presents between the family members as a way to celebrate our union and give us thanks for all the year but also there's the winter guardian who gives a present every year for the kids to bring light to the winter. They are very similar traditions but not the same" Fjorm explained. "Santa Claus is just another name for the winter guardian, Ylgr "

The child nodded at the clarification and started running to the square while saying that it was a competition of who will be there first, being followed by an also excited Shareena and a worried Fjorm for losing her little sister from her side.

They arrived some minutes before the play started, Ylgr went to the front with all the other kids while the two girls stayed at the back.

"Gods how can someone have this level of energy?" Shareena said panting a little from the running.

"She has always been like that. We were more calm when we were little but she's always doing things or talking with someone." Fjorm compared Ylgr with herself or their siblings.

"She's such a cutie" Shareena said. "I have always wanted a little sister, don't get me wrong I love Alphonse but I prefer to be the older one"

"Well you will be soon her older sister" Fjorm said.

Shareena looked at her a little bit shocked.She didn't expected that her friend would be so vocal about their engagement.

"I didn't wanted to make you feel bad" specified the ice princess.

"No it's just that I haven't talked about it since my father informed me. You didn't do anything wrong princess Fjorm" the askrian princess explained.

"I apologize. I was happy to see Ylgr having a good time with a future member of the family. After Gunthra left us, I feel she has felt a little lonely specially because me and my lord brother have been busy with all the things the kingdom needs" Fjorm told her.

"I'm sorry" Shareena apologized for remembering her older sister.

Fjorm looked at her and replied with a "don't worry". They remained in silence, Fjorm watched from the distance how her sister was doing and Shareena watched the people excited with the festival. The askrian princess realized how her companion's eyes starting to express a little sadness probably from the remembering of her sister's fate. She held her hand as a way of reassuring that she was there to help her. Fjorm looked at her with surprised, with a blushing in her face, when she felt the contact between the two but she hold it back, making the red appear in Shareena's face.

"You know. I was not very happy when my brother informed me that he had foung someone to make an alliance but when I knew it was you I really felt relieved. Spend the rest of my life with a good friend who's really beautiful and amazing is a good way to do it. Since we met I have always feel so good at your side and I'm glad I will continue with you" Fjorm confessed.

Shareena was blushing furiously at the confession of her friend. She has also always felt really good at Fjorm's side but she didn't expect that the ice princess will have such good words to her.

"I'm honored that you think like this about me" Shareena replied at her friend, not really knowing what to respond.

Silence returned between them, still holding hands but not looking at each other with both their faces red.

Shareena stopped holding her hand and before Fjorm could look at her, she hugged the ice princess, stroking her short hair and putting the head on her heart.

"I can't wait to spend the life with you" Shareena confessed to her future wife.


End file.
